The Fermentation Bifurcation
"The Fermentation Bifurcation" is the twenty-second episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on April 28, 2016. Summary When Leonard, Penny, Amy, Howard, Raj and Claire all go out to a wine tasting party and they run into Zack who hits on Claire. Meanwhile, Bernadette and Sheldon spend the night at 4A where they play games and end up having a fun night. Extended Plot Lenny, Howard, Amy, Raj and Claire went to a wine tasting party. They met Zack there. Sheldon and Bernie stayed at 4A for a fun evening (Bernie can't drink wine because of her pregnancy and Sheldon didn't want to go). So cold open was the seven of them having dinner at Apartment 4A. Penny talked about this wine tasting party and asked if anyone wanted to go. Leonard asked how come being a scientist can't get these external benefits. Sheldon said he doesn't care because he went into science for internal peace/pleasure (or something like that). Amy pointed out that's not true because Sheldon still wants to get a Nobel. Sheldon said I also told you to not speak against me in front of our friends. (Amy and Sheldon had some more lines here. Sorry I can't remember. But basically it was just the usual Shamy being funny) At the wine tasting party, Zack asked about the guys' work. They told him about their navigation system (They've done building the prototype). Zack then asked if their system would be used by the military, which got Leonard to worry. Later in the bathroom he raised his concerns with Howard and Howard said well if their invention was to be used for something bad, someone should've already come back from the future to kill them by now. Zack then met Claire and was about to hit on her until Raj said Claire's with him. Raj told Zack about him and Claire's "casual" relationship. Later Raj accidently blurted out about the fact that he was seeing someone else at the same time in front of Claire. Claire was not satisfied with their situation. Sheldon and Bernie's storyline was basically Sheldon being sweet. They played with model trains, studied different kinds of toasts and played D&D for the evening. Sheldon prepared a D&D game specifically for Bernie. The night turned out to be a lot of fun. Bernie thanked Sheldon because ever since she got pregnant, she became this "pregnant Bernadette" and she was able to be old herself this evening. Tag scene was the next morning, Leonard asked Sheldon about the military thing. (First take) Sheldon gave the same answer as Howard's. (Second take I forgot sorry) Credit: Big Bang Theory Forum/camelliayao. Credits * Guest starring: ** Brian Smith as Zack Johnson ** Alessandra Torresani as Claire * Teleplay: Steven Molaro, Steve Holland & Jim Reynolds * Story: Chuck Lorre, Dave Goetsch & Tara Hernandez Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: April 5, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.x million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx May 2016. *This episode aired in Canada April 21, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with x million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia * Zack Johnson will return in this episode. * Claire meets some more of the gang. * Sheldon's first official bonding moment with Bernadette. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Aaaaaay!.png Pizza.png BTSS1.jpg Pizza2.png BTSS6.jpg Bif.jpg BTSS8.jpg Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2016 Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Stubs Category:Bernadette pregnant Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Zack Category:Remily Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Howard-Bernadette together Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:April Episodes Category:Marriage troubles Category:Wine Category:Claire Category:Trouble in Paradise